


Happy Tears

by MegaShinyObject



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaShinyObject/pseuds/MegaShinyObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Frisk share a cute little moment on the surface.<br/>Set after the main game.  Spoilers for the Pacifist route.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tears

**Happy Tears**

  
Three weeks after breaking through the barrier and arriving on the surface, and Papyrus still never tired of looking at the sun. It was so bright and pretty, especially during the times when it was just waking up or about to go to bed. Frisk had described those times as "sunrise" and "sunset."

  
Papyrus' favorite was the sunrise.

  
He enjoyed waking up really early, just before the beautiful sun poked its head over the horizon, and watching the clouds turn color as the light began to crest. He liked how the air went from cool to warm over the course of a few hours, though neither effect really bothered him much since he didn't have skin. It mostly just felt nice against his bones.

  
He'd managed to get Sans to come out to the balcony of their new house a couple of times to watch the sunrise with him, but most of the time it wasn't worth the battle. They'd watched their very first sunrise together, and the second, but after that Sans had decided that they were all pretty much the same and didn't really bother to try to get to them anymore. If he woke up early, which rarely happened, he would pop outside for a few minutes to be with Papyrus, but he usually headed back inside to grab some coffee before too long. Otherwise, he just slept.

  
The small squeak of the back door surprised the skeleton into turning around. He'd half been expecting his brother to be standing there, watching the sun in awe; it was pretty cool, after all. Instead, it was Frisk. He'd forgotten the child was staying with them for a few days, while Toriel's house was under renovation; she hadn't wanted Frisk staying where they could get hurt just by playing. So Sans and Papyrus had offered a bed in their house, and Toriel had agreed.

  
"Frisk!" Papyrus yelped, showing the child a broad and happy grin, "What are you doing up so early!"

Frisk shrugged, rubbing eyes still half lidded from sleep, and yawned, "You like to watch the sunrise. I wanted to watch with you. Uh...if it's okay."

"Of course, it's okay!" Papyrus stepped forward and scooped the small child up into his arms, taking them toward the railing where he was leaning and watching. He effortlessly lifted Frisk onto the railing and sat them there, keeping an arm protectively around the child's waist to keep them from falling forward off the railing.

Frisk giggled and looked out at the sun peeking over the horizon, "It's pretty."

Papyrus nodded, "Yes, it is! I cannot believe I get to see something so cool every morning!"

"So...you're not sad you left the Underground?"

Papyrus shrugged, "Well, it was my home for all my life, but..." he tore his eyes away from the sunrise to look down at Frisk, "we have a home here now. With you. How could I ever be sad about that?"

Frisk smiled, a small look of surprise running over their features, and before Papyrus knew what was happening, the child had pulled him into a tight hug, face buried against his chest, and began to cry softly.

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked, suddenly concerned, "Are you alright? Are you crying, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy," Frisk said, voice muffled through Papyrus' clothing.

"You...cry when you're happy? That doesn't seem like something you should do when you're happy."

"I love you, Papyrus."  
Papyrus blinked, taken aback by the statement. The only time he'd heard Frisk say that to someone had been to Toriel. He'd never assumed the child didn't love them all, of course -- Frisk shared hugs and held hands with anyone who would allow it, and Papyrus had received his fair share of kisses -- but the only one who tended to receive any kind of verbal affection in that way since they'd arrived on the surface had been Toriel.

He smiled, and suddenly understood that there was such a thing as happy tears, "I love you, too, Frisk."

And they stood there, Frisk leaning against Papyrus, Papyrus with his arms around Frisk, watching what Papyrus would consider one of his favorite sunrises for a very, very long time.


End file.
